The Daughter Born from Darkness
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: A child born from darkness; seeks revenge. Anger, sorrow, anguish drowns the heart. The darkness of the heart clouds the mind and blinds the soul from forgiveness and love.
1. The Daughter of Revenge

A child born from darkness; seeks revenge. Anger, sorrow, anguish drowns the heart. The darkness of the heart clouds the mind and blinds the soul from forgiveness and love.

Kurono Hotaru, a female half demon whose father was a demon and mother a human, walks the path of revenge for her father's death and mother's suicide. She seeks out the humans who murdered her parents; exorcists. After being harassed by a group of guys, she was rescued and taken to the monastery the exorcists that killed her parents lived at. Finding this out, she taps into her demonic power and tries to destroy them, but a certain other half demon, the same one who rescued her, changes her mind in the end. How?

Daughter Born From Darkness

(A Rin Okumura Story)

Chapter 1

The Daughter of Revenge

"You're a demon!" were voices that echoed through my mind.

I lay my body on the mud filled ground. I let the rain pasture my hair to my face. I was drenched from head to foot with not only water, but despair, regret and anger. My body went numb due to the cold. I couldn't feel the rain or the painful blows that were given to my body. I gave up fighting back. Fighting won't bring my parents back or destroy the damn exorcists that murdered my father and drove my mother into suicide, but revenge will. It won't bring my parents back, but it will kill the wretched humans that stole something precious to me; a family. There's no point in fighting these weak humans. The only ones I will fight are the exorcists of The Southern Cross Boys' Monastery. I felt myself succumb to darkness as I slowly drifted into my consciousness.

As I walked by the playground near the monastery I lived in, I noticed a group of guys harassing a girl who seems like she was unconscious on the ground. I felt anger swell up inside me as I balled up my hands into fists.

"You bastards have nothing else to do, but to harass defenseless girls? That's just low." I told them as I walked over to their group.

The leader focused his attention on me as he looked at me up and down.

"Pft, a demon rescuing a demon huh? Why don't you guys just go back to where you came from and stay there?" He told me.

I grinded my teeth together as my eyes glared daggers at him. A low and angry growl escaped through my teeth. He scoffed at me and started walking away. His followers walked closely behind him, eying me. I ignored their glances and ran over to the girl on the ground.

"What did he mean by a demon rescuing a demon?" I thought.

I started to check her out. She looked around my age. She had a cute face and nice curvy, but slender body. Her hair was long, straight and purple. She wore a tight shirt that revealed her stomach and blue jeans that had holes in them. Something behind her caught my attention. I grabbed it and pulled it up into my line of view. I couldn't believe it. It was a tail and it looked just like mine. I put it down and stared at her face again. She was just like me. She was a half demon who was abused and neglected all her life. I lifted her up and carried her in my arms. I started walking towards the monastery where I lived. Her head rested against my shoulder. I placed her arms around my neck. Her hair smelled of a sweet scent and her skin was soft and smooth. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly as if she was trying to breathe through her mouth. Her chest moved up and down in a steady beat of her breathing. Her cute face was bruised from the punches those guys gave her. Her body was covered with dirt when the guys kicked her numerously. What has this world come to? Demons like us suffer because of how we were born. It wasn't like we asked to be like this. I even refuse to believe that I'm a demon, since I was raised as a human in a monastery, but the demonic power that runs through my veins forces me to believe. I want to destroy my "father" and live my life as a human and in order to do that, I have to become an exorcist. Maybe she can become an exorcist too, so she can live in this world without being harassed for any reason. When I arrived, I rested her body on my bed and my younger twin brother Yukio treated to her wounds. After that, I awaited her to awaken.


	2. The Daughter of of Death

Chapter 2

The Daughter of Death

The rain poured heavily from the sky, pounding on my window. I heard loud screams and spell incantations. The screams cried out in agony as I heard a huge thump on the ground. A woman's cry was heard afterwards with a few sobs. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the darkness that surrounded me. I quickly sat up, got off my bed and ran downstairs and outside. There I saw it. My father lying on the ground; his blood covered his body and the ground beneath him. My mother cried into her lap next to my father. I glanced up to see the exorcists. My father was murdered and the exorcists did it. I quickly ran over to my father's body and screamed out his name frantically. He never came to. I didn't want to believe he was dead. The exorcists then disappeared. The next day, I woke up and searched for my mother to make sure she was doing alright. I walked into her room to find her dead. Her body sprawled up on the wall, a knife clutched into her right hand and a deep bloody wound in the stomach. My mother killed herself because she couldn't live without my father. I blamed the exorcists for this. If they hadn't murdered my father, my mother would have never committed suicide. I vowed to avenge my parent's death one day. I was taken to an orphanage later that day, where I was teased, abused and neglected. Again, I blamed the exorcists. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have to live in this hell hole. I was so young then. I couldn't do anything or protect myself, until I got older. I constantly searched for clues about the exorcists in my nightmare. I found out they lived in the Southern Cross Boy's Monastery. After finding this out, I studied martial arts and trained myself. That's when I discovered my hidden demonic power. I can possess humans and summon another demon using my father's katana sword. When I felt like I trained enough, I quickly started searching for that monastery, but I couldn't find it. As I searched, a gang of boys jump me every chance they get. After a while, I just gave up fighting back. They weren't worth my strength. I wanted to save it for when I get my revenge.

I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright light. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to get them adjusted. I glanced around my surroundings. I was on a soft comfy bed, surrounded by white walls, covered with bandages and watched over by a guy my age. He had short spiky black hair, ocean blue eyes and wore casual clothing. What really caught my attention was his tail behind him. It looked just like mine. Could he also be a half demon? I slowly got off the bed and quietly tip toed over to his sleeping form. He was really cute. He had a small white bandage on the left side of his cheek. He must've rescued me from those other boys and brought me here and treated my wounds. I softly kissed his cheek and parted from it, but he quickly shot opened his eyes the moment I parted from him. Our faces was an inch away from each other and we stared deeply into one another eyes; his into my green ones and mine into his blue ones. Soon after, I noticed his cheeks started to blush red. Once I saw that, mine started too. I quickly backed away from him and sat back down on his bed. He grazed the spot I kissed him on and kept staring at me. I stared down at my feet trying to not make eye contact with him. I never really spoke to the opposite sex before, mostly because all they wanted to do was beat me up and harass me. A couple of times I looked up, his body was slumped in his chair and his hands were balled up and rested on his lap.

"Thank you for saving me earlier. My name is Kurono Hotaru." I told him as I broke the silence.

He started rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's no problem. I'm not the type of guy who would leave an unconscious girl lying on the ground. Mine is Rin Okumura." He laughed.

"I appreciate it." I stared back at the ground.

"Everywhere I go, I get jumped and teased, yet nobody helps me. They just walk by and do nothing. Those worthless humans." I growled angrily.

"I know the feeling. The same thing happened to me once before too. People kept screaming "demon!" at me, even though I really wasn't, well until I found a secret. All of my life, I lived as a human. I was adopted into this monastery a long time ago by Father Fujimoto. He took care of me and treated me as if I was a human child and not a demon." He said quietly.

"What secret?" I asked him, kind of curiously.

"Not long ago, I found out that my birth father was the Lord of all demons; Satan." He said even quieter.

I stared at him shocked. Did he just say he was the son of the Devil?

"But, that bastard isn't my father. Never have I thought of him as my actual father, never will I. Fujimoto was more of a father to me. He raised me like I was his own son. I want to destroy Satan and live the rest of my life as a normal human and not as a half demon. In order to do that, I will become an exorcist." He told me.

Exorcists, human, these words scarred my heart and made my blood boil. I hated those words with every being in my body.

"Why do you keep using Fujimoto-san in past tense?" I asked him, looking back into his eyes.

"Because I was the one that killed him."

"Wait, what? What do you mean you killed him?" I asked confused.

"If I didn't say those awful words to him, Satan wouldn't have possessed his body and Fujimoto wouldn't have had to kill himself to rid him." He told me.

"Then me and you are just alike. I too blame myself for my parent's death. I felt that I could've prevented it, even though I was so young, but the one who were truly at fault were those damn exorcists. They murdered my father and drove my mother into suicide the next day. Because of them, I had to be moved in a hell hole of a foster home. I can't forgive them. I just can't." I said angrily.

I bit my bottom lip, drawing out small amounts of blood. My hands were balled up into fists as I reflected back on that tragic day.

I stared at Kurono-chan sadly. Her fangs bit down on her bottom lip hard, causing blood to draw out, but it wasn't a lot. Her hands tightly grasped onto my bed sheet as she angrily stared at my floor. Exorcists murdered her parents? I can't believe that. I didn't want to believe that. What really happened that night of her father's death? I got up, grabbed a piece of tissue and slowly walked over to Kurono-chan. I knelt down to her eye level and dabbed her bloody lip. Her green eyes stared into my blue ones.

"You and I are just alike. I never thought I would meet such a cute girl who is just like me." I told her.

She grabbed the tissue I held and held it on her bottom lip. She stared back up at me.

"Cute?" She asked me.

I just nodded my head up and down, unable to speak words. Our faces were an inch from each other. Red flushed on both of her cheeks. Our eyes were glued to one another.


	3. The Daughter of Death Part 2

Daughter Born From Darkness

Chapter 2:

The Daughter of Revenge Part 2

I gulped as I leaned my face forward slightly, making her face turn red and her eyes close. I closed my eyes when my lips were a half an inch from Kurono's. I could hear her short breathing and feel her breath in my face. My hands rested on my bed sheets, holding me up as I continue to shyly lean in more, but my bedroom door opening, caused us to both shoot open our eyes. Kurono and I turned our head towards the doorway, still blushing to see Yukio standing there. He pushed up his black thin rimmed glasses to the bridge of his nose as he stared at the two of us. Kurono stared at her lap as her whole face blushed dark red. I pushed myself back on my chair and twirled around, trying not to face her, hiding my embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Yukio asked, directing his question to me.

I didn't answer his question. Instead, I crossed my arms against my chest and stared at the wall in front of me.

He let out a sigh, but it wasn't a disappointed sigh.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're awake and doing okay." He said to Kurono, but I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I twirled around on my chair and faced the two of them. Yukio sat next to her on my bed and dabbed a white cloth on her bottom lip. Kurono winced slightly and hissed, but soon calmed back down. Kurono never took her gaze from him. Her cheeks were still flushed.

"Arigatou for healing me up." She thanked him, smiling warmly at him.

Yukio shook his head from side to side.

"You only suffered minor injuries, so I could heal them easily. Besides, I'm used to it. Especially since my brother Rin often got into fights." He explained to her, not looking at me.

I huffed and turned my head to the side, but I heard Kurono let out a small giggle. I turned back towards her. Her giggle was really cute.

"Do you mind telling me what happened to you, before Rin brought you here?" Yukio asked her.

She stared back at her lap.

"I was harassed by a group of boys…..They cornered and jumped me from out of nowhere."

"I'm so sorry, but have you ever thought to defend yourself?" He asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Yes, I did, but I gave up eventually. Today wasn't the only time they jumped me. The same group of boys has been doing that every time I walk around this area. They call me a "demon" and beat me up for no reason."

"Wretched humans…." She mumbled, more like whispered.

"Wow, then you and my brother are alike." Yukio told her.

"In more ways than you know." I thought.

"The counselor told me you could stay here for as long as you want to. It is a boy's monastery, but it would be nice to have a girl once in a while. By the way, I'm Yukio Okumura." Yukio smiled warmly at her and introduced himself.

Kurono nodded her head and smiled back.

"Arigatou…and I'm Kurono Hotaru." She thanked him and introduced herself again.

"No problem."

Yukio got up off my bed, flashed a smile at me and walked out my room, closing the door behind him. I stared back at Kurono.

"Your brother seems really kind and gentle." She told me as she stared back at me.

I scoffed at her response and embraced the back of my head with my arms.

"Pft, he's not all that kind. He has a strict and evil side under that gentle façade of his."

Kurono laughed that cute giggle of hers.

"You two are really close. I never had a younger sibling, so I don't know how it feels. It must be great….having someone be there for you always…"

I sat by her on my bed.

"I may not be family, but I do promise, for now on, I will be there for you." I promised her.

She stared at me, her eyes gleamed with hope. It was like I could read her thoughts by looking in her eyes.

I simply nodded my head and smiled at her.

She smiled back widely and tightly embraced me. I felt my cheeks heat up again as I felt the warmth of her body and the softness of her breasts squeeze my chest. My fingers itched to hug her back, but I was too nervous. I swallowed it down and hugged her back even tighter. She parted from me and kissed the same cheek again on the same spot.

"I guess I finally found my first friend…" She said to me, grinning widely.

I simply nodded my head again.

I stared at the two from the crack of his door.

"Kurono Hotaru…her last name sounds familiar and the way she looks…"

I pondered for a moment.

"Where have I seen and heard her name from?" I thought.

I closed the door fully and walked down the hall and into a small room that had all kinds of information stored. I quietly opened the door and shut it, making sure no one sees or hears me in here. I raided the filing cabinet in search of the name Hotaru. I smiled when I found the folder I was looking for. I took it out and silently shut the drawer. I placed the folder down on the desk that was towards the back of the room. I opened it up and started scanning it.

"Daisuke Hotaru; the leader of a vicious organization of demons who sells human slaves to demons called the DSO. He settled down after meeting Hana Kuroichi. Soon married and had one child; Kurono Hotaru. But secretly was still organizing human trafficking behind his wife and daughter's back. He was targeted by exorcists everywhere and was brought down by the exorcists of True Cross Academy and Southern Cross Boy's Monastery." I read aloud.

"Kurono Hotaru is the daughter of the demon we brought down ten years ago. Was it really an accident that she came here? Could she be after us for revenge of her father's murder? Does she even know all this information?" I thought.

All of my questions couldn't be answered, but there was one way it could. I have to keep a close eye on her.

"Yukio, where are you? I need your help!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I put the folder back in the filing cabinet, shut it and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.


End file.
